tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum
Das Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of Xillia 2. Allgemeines Das Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum ist das unterirdische Ausbildungszentrum der Spirius AG in Trigleph, wo nicht nur die Ausbildung der Agenten stattfindet, sondern auch deren Abschlussprüfungen. Es besteht aus einem Innenbereich, der direkt unter dem Hauptgebäude der Spirius AG sitzt, und einem Außengelände, das bis an die Grenzen von Trigleph reicht. Auf dem Außengelände befindet ein Tor, über das Trigleph verlassen werden kann. Dadurch kann die naheliegende Torbalan-Höhenstraße erreicht werden. Sowohl im Innenbereich als auch im Außengelände des Ausbildungszentrums befinden sich zahlreiche Spyrixe, gegen die die Agenten in die Ausbildung antreten und trainieren müssen. Geschichte Die Handlung von Tales of Xillia 2 beginnt im Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum, in dem Ludger Kresnik seine Abschlussprüfung zu einem Agenten der Spirius AG ablegt. Der leitende Prüfer ist sein älterer Bruder Julius Kresnik. Die Kämpfe dienen als Tutorial und unabhängig davon, wie der Spieler sich entscheidet, wird Ludger die Prüfung nicht bestehen. Erst deutlich später, nach dem Erscheinen von Canaan, wird das Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum erneut betreten. Vera bat Ludger zur Spirius AG, wo er erfährt, dass er zum Vize-Generaldirektor ernannt wurde. Im Büro des Generaldirektors erfahren Ludger, Milla Maxwell und Jyde Mathis über eine Nachricht von Bisley Bakur, dass Origins Prüfung nicht mehr ist als ein zweitausend Jahre altes Spiel der drei Ur-Geister Chronos, Maxwell und Origin, die dadurch prüfen wollten, ob die Menschheit dazu imstande ist, der Verlockung der ultimativen Macht zu widerstehen. Vera verweigert nach der Nachricht weitere Antworten, wie die Helden nach Canaan kommen können oder wie Bisley an Chronos vorbeikommen will, woraufhin Rideaux ihnen offenbart, dass Bisley Elle Mel Marta nutzen will, um an Chronos vorbeizukommen. Er lässt Milla und Jyde schließlich abführen, woraufhin Ludger zunächst alleine zurückbleibt. Ludger erfährt daraufhin von Rideaux, dass Marta als wahrer Schlüssel von Kresnik dafür dienen kann, um Chronos zu bezwingen, was sie jedoch sofort in einen Streukatalysator verwandeln wird. Ludger begibt sich daraufhin in die Lobby der Spirius AG, wo er Milla und Jyde trifft, die nicht gehen wollen, bis sie nicht alles gehört haben. Ludger erklärt ihnen, was Bisley vorhat und dass er die Geister versklaven will, woraufhin Milla entschlossen ist, nach Canaan aufzubrechen und dafür Julius zu finden, der mit Sicherheit weiß, wie sie nach Canaan gelangen können. Ehe sie aufbrechen können, werden sie jedoch von Spirius-Agenten aufgehalten, darunter nicht nur Rideaux, sondern auch Ivar. Gaius und Muzét eilen den anderen Helden zur Hilfe, wo die Helden erstmals merken, dass die Spirius-Agenten tragbare Versionen der Lanze von Kresnik besitzen. Als Rideaux Milla damit droht, ihr Mana auszusaugen, wird er von Ivar angegriffen, kann ihn jedoch abwehren und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Als Rideaux dort nicht aufhört, ihn zu attackieren, greift Milla ein und weicht den Angriffen der Lanzen von Kresnik aus. Rideaux ist verwundert, dass sie ihr Leben für Ivar riskiert, woraufhin sie entgegnet, dass er noch immer ihr Diener ist und sie sich nicht erinnern kann, ihn aus ihrem Dienst entlassen zu haben. Als die Helden dennoch von den Agenten umstellt werden, erinnert Ludger sich an das Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum, und je nach Entscheidung des Spielers bleiben Milla oder Jyde zurück, um den anderen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Über den Fahrstuhl gelangen sie schließlich in das unterirdische Ausbildungszentrum. Im Agenten-Ausbildungszentrum angekommen, werden die Helden mit zahlreichen Kampf-Spyrixen konfrontiert, die sie entweder bekämpfen oder deaktivieren müssen, um sich einen Weg zum Außengelände zu bahnen. Dort angekommen, werden sie jedoch von Rideaux und Ivar eingeholt, ehe sie das Tor passieren können, das sie aus Trigleph hinausführen kann. Ivar, der von seinen Taten nicht überzeugt scheint, behauptet dennoch, dass dies nun seine neue Beschäftigung ist, als Milla ihn darauf anspricht, und sie versichert ihm, dass sie sich aus Respekt heraus nicht zurückhalten wird. Als Gaius sich sicher ist, dass Rideaux und Ivar sie nicht alleine aufhalten können, offenbart Rideaux, dass er ein sehr kränkliches Kind gewesen ist, weshalb einige seiner Organe mit Spyrixen ausgetauscht werden mussten. Ein Arzt namens Mathis war für ihn verantwortlich gewesen und hatte sein Leben gerettet. Seither hat er jedoch einige weitere Verbesserungs elbst vorgenommen und behauptet, dass seine Muskeln nun doppelt so stark und seine Sinne doppelt so scharf sind wie bei einem normalen Menschen. Die Helden bezweifeln, dass sein Körper dies aushalten kann, was Rideaux bestätigt. Für ihn jedoch reicht es aus, wenn sein Körper lang genug durchhält, um die Helden aufzuhalten. Rideaux aktiviert seinen Chromatus und verwickelt die Helden, gemeinsam mit Ivar und einigen weiteren Agenten, in einen Kampf. Die Helden können siegen, woraufhin Milla sich zuletzt noch an Ivar wendet und ihm erklärt, dass er zwar viele Misserfolge aufweisen kann, aber all diese Misserfolge zusammengezählt nichts sind im Vergleich zu all den Jahren, die er ihr treu gedient hat. Sie dankt ihm für alles, woraufhin Ivar sich vor ihr verneigt und sich daraufhin entfernt. Rideaux wird zurückgelassen, aber von einigen weiteren Agenten aufgesucht. Diese haben nicht die Aufgabe, ihm zu helfen, sondern ihn zu Bisley zu bringen, was Rideaux sich bereits gedacht hat, damit Bisley ihn als "Brücke" benutzen kann. Er aktiviert seinen Chromatus und will sich wehren, aber die Spirius-Agenten besitzen die Steuer-Codes für seine Spyrix-Organe und können diese damit deaktivieren, sodass Rideaux zusammenbricht. Die beiden Agenten bringen ihn daraufhin fort, damit Rideauxs Leben für die Seelenbrücke nach Canaan geopfert werden kann. Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Elympios